


Remus’ poor mental health comes to light and a gift is given

by Insomniac_Writer



Series: Intrulogical Library AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bookworm Remus, Depressed Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, Logan has a library, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, M/M, Mortuus is a good opossum, Nerd Remus Sanders, Octopus Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Raven Logan, Remus had abandonment issues, Remus has anxiety, Remus has self-esteem issues, Remus has trust issues, Remus speaks multiple langues, Spider Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniac_Writer/pseuds/Insomniac_Writer
Summary: Logan and Remus talk in his room. Logan meets Mortuus who I would just so happen to die for. Then Logan gives Remus the greatest gift he could ever ask for.Second installment of my Intrulogical Library AU
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Intrulogical Library AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113776
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	Remus’ poor mental health comes to light and a gift is given

Logan followed Remus to his room and was welcomed into the exact opposite of what he expected. He had expected a mess like Roman’s room but ten times worse with unexplainable stains and mold. What he saw was the exact opposite. Sketchbooks were stacked on the corner of a desk and notebooks on the opposite corner. Painting supplies were put away and more disturbing things on a shelf above the desk. A book shelf adorned the far right wall. Pictures from before The Divide hung around the room. The bed was made instead of a mess. A small fan rested next to where Remus’ head would be when he slept. Shades of green and gray covered the room. Nothing too dark as to not make the room seem smaller. 

“Different than you expected huh?” Remus asked.

“Far different,” Logan said.

“I’m a bit of a neat freak. The clean and organized space tends to help with my intrusive thoughts,” Remus explained.

“That makes sense,” Logan said.

“I’ve mentioned Mortuus but you’ve never actually met her have you?” Remus asked.

“No, I do not believe I have met your little companion,” Logan stated.

“I must rectify that,” Remus said in response.

Logan watched as Remus moved over to a mini fridge in the corner and got out a bag of assorted fruit. Upon hearing the noise Mortuus came running from under Remus’ bed and jumping at it. Remus handed her a strawberry and picked up the marsupial. He walked back over to Logan while cooing to the opossum.

“Logan met Mortuus,” Remus said.

“She is beautiful,” Logan complemented.

“Thank you,” Remus said and put her back down.

She walked over to Logan and peered up at him.

“You can pet her,” Remus said as he turned to his bookshelf.

Logan bent down and began to pet the opossum.

“How did she become your companion?” Logan asked.

“Janus, Virgil, and I found her when she was a baby,” Remus said.

“How?” Logan asked.

“Well it was five years ago…” Remus began.

_ Janus, Remus, and Virgil were running through the darker creativity's side of the imagination having fun and just being idiots. Virgil was swinging from tree to tree with Remus while Janus watched. A noise caught the attention of the trio. Virgil losing concentration fell out of the air with a cry of shock. _

_ “You okay spiderling?” Janus asked. _

_ “I’m fine,” Virgil said getting up, _

_ “What was that?” Remus asked, moving to the ground. _

_ “I don’t know but let’s find out,” Janus said. _

_ “But-” Virgil started. _

_ “Yeah! Let’s go tata anguis _ **_(dad snake, Latin)_ ** _ I wanna know,” Remus cried. _

_ “Fine,” Virgil whined. _

_ “Sweet,” Remus said and ran in the direction of the noise. _

_ That was where they found a baby opossum looking up at Remus. Remus fell for the small marsupial instantly. _

_ “Oh can we keep her Janny,” Remus cried. _

_ “I suppose but she is your responsibility,” Janus said. _

_ “I promise. Your name will be Mortuus,” Remus said, picking her up. _

_ A paw was placed on his nose and he made little noises of excitement. _

“You love her quite a bit don’t you?” Logan said.

“Far more than I love myself that’s for sure,” Remus said.

“That is… worrying,” Logan said.

“Nah,” Remus said, picking up a book, “I’m not that important.”

“Remus, Do you honestly believe that?” Logan asked, worried about the intrusive side.

“I mean yeah. My function isn’t that important and the creativity part could be given back to Roman,” Remus said flipping through the book.

“But you are important. You are important to us,” Logan said.

“If you say so,” Remus said with a shrug.

“Remus why do you think you are not important to us?” Logan asked hurt that the man he cared so deeply for thought he didn’t care.

“It’s not that I don’t think you care, it's more that I have a hard time truly believing you,” Remus said, putting the book up.

“Why is that?” Logan asked.

“I’ve been abandoned by too many people who I thought would always be there for me. There was you who I couldn’t have been closer to as children but you left me simply because I was now a dark side. I know Janus didn’t mean to but that month I spent alone while he started dating Patton still hurt. Virgil’s sudden hatred for me hurt worse than Janus. Virgil was like the brother I lost. Roman he left without a second thought. He hated me and scorned me for something I have no more control over than that of a child being possessed by an evil spirit. I hurt but I still missed him. It’s hard to trust that people do in fact care when you get pushed to the side as often as I do,” Remus explained.

“I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt you Remus,” Logan said moving forward.

“Don’t apologize for something I have already forgiven you for Logan,” Remus said.

“I have an idea as to how I can prove I do care,” Logan said.

“And what would that be?” Remus asked.

“How would you like unlimited access to my library,” Logan asked.

“Are you sure?” Remus asked.

“Positive. You are more than capable of taking care of a book properly and that’s the only reason the others are forbidden from entering,” Logan said.

“You’re not fucking with me are you,” Remus asked beginning to basically vibrate in excitement.

“I am not,” Logan said.

“Holy Shit! This is better than reading about medieval torture methods,” Remus cried.

Logan smiled fondly at the excitement on the duke's face. If he had known how happy this would make Remus he would have done it sooner. Remus looked ecstatic and as soon as it completely sunk in that he had access to the biggest collection of books in the mindscape he squealed like an excited little girl. Logan laughed at the Dukes antics.

“Would you like to see the library?” Logan asked once Remus had calmed down.

“Yes please,” Remus said, his eyes holding stars.

“Follow me then,” Logan said heading to the door.

Remus scooped up his reading glasses and scrambled after the logical side. Nodding to their fellow sides when they moved past the common areas Logan pushed open to giant oak doors revealing his library. Oak bookshelves were everywhere books in every possible place. A chandelier hung from the ceiling and a roaring fire sat in the fireplace in the front center of the room. Comfortable chairs rest around it. A window seat where Logan could sit and fly through was at the far end. Remus spun in a circle taking everything in. This was a dream come true.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Comments and kudos always make my day a little bit brighter. I love you all and hope you have a great day.  
> ~Rem🥀


End file.
